


The Other Side of Me

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> A/N: This is completely based on a fantasy from ubiquitousmixie and I hope you don't mind that I kind of abused it like this.  
> A/N 2: Title stolen from Anouk from the album Together Alone.

It was the lightest of touches on her spine that made Brenda jump, jerking against the handcuffs, cold against her skin. They rattled against the decorative iron bar of the bed, breaking the unbearable silence in the room. The soft fingertips moved from the base of her neck, slowly down her back, tracing each ridge of her spine. The touch disappeared when it reached her tailbone.

 

She should have known that when she told Sharon she wanted to know what it was like to have no control whatsoever, it would lead to something like this. Something so different than they usually did. But she had felt a sense of relief and anticipation when Sharon had flipped her over  and in one fluent movement cuffed her wrists to the bar and then left her alone.

 

Brenda felt the weight shift on the bed and she longed to look over her shoulder and see Sharon, naked and beautiful, but she had been told not. She had been told to wait, to not speak and not look at Sharon. So she had waited, her knees pressing into the mattress, hands cuffed as the cold air in the room had caressed her body.

 

Her breath hitched when she felt a pair of lips press softly between her shoulder blades, a warm, wet tongue flicking out against her skin. Grasping the bar for support, she shuddered at the sensation as Sharon continued to press barely there kisses on her back, sometimes adding her tongue, other times gently using her teeth while the entire time her impossible soft hair brushed against Brenda’s skin and her hands rested on her hips, her warm palms heating up Brenda’s cool body.

 

Sharon’s fingers grazed the back of her neck as she swept away the blonde locks, baring Brenda’s neck to her lips. But she let Brenda wait for a moment, let her tremble in anticipation. Brenda almost whimpered, desperately needing Sharon to do something. She nearly sighed in relief when Sharon’s lips finally connected to the side of her neck.

 

This wasn’t a soft kiss, this wasn’t teasing. This was Sharon sucking on her skin, leaving a bruise, marking her as her own. Brenda tilted her head a little to give her better access. She wanted to be marked. In the corner of her eye she could see a few locks of Sharon’s hair tumble over her shoulder and she could feel the woman’s skin against her own, Sharon breasts touching her back, her hard nipples betraying her arousal.

 

Brenda was so focused on Sharon’s tongue soothing the mark that she didn’t notice that Sharon had slid one hand from her hip over her stomach between her legs, until she felt Sharon nudge her thighs apart with her knee, spreading Brenda’s legs to give her wandering fingers an easier path. Sharon well-manicured nails scratched over the thatch of blonde curls between her legs, sending shivers down Brenda’s spine.

 

A single finger slipped between her embarrassingly wet folds. Brenda let out a half choked cry when Sharon brushed over her clit and then briefly dipped her fingertip inside her, before her hand disappeared completely. This was torture, slow, arduous torture and Brenda was reveling in every minute of it.

 

The weight on the bed shifted again, disappearing. She could hear sounds that she couldn’t identity, the sound of something sliding over Sharon’s long legs, a soft click of something snapping into place, then nothing. No sounds, no movements. Brenda nearly looking over her shoulder in an attempt to find out what was going on, but just then Sharon got back on the bed again, positioning herself behind Brenda.

 

She dragged her nails over the back of Brenda’s thighs, hard enough to leave faint red lines, but not hard enough to actually hurt her. She briefly removed her hands, just to tease, before Brenda felt two fingers slide inside, slowly filling her, stretching her. She hissed at the welcome intrusion, wanting more of it.

 

“You’re so wet,” Sharon whispered as she moved her fingers, curling them. “All for me? You can talk.”

 

“God, yes. It’s all for you,” Brenda managed when Sharon pulled her fingers out, before thrusting them back in. “I want you so much, Sharon. I need you.”

 

“I can see that. I can smell it. You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?” Sharon asked, pushing her fingers in one last time before she pulled them out.

 

“Yes,” Brenda breathed, almost whined desperately needing Sharon’s fingers inside her again.

 

“Take a look to see what you’re should be ready for,” Sharon ordered, her voice deliciously low and husky. Brenda cast a glance over her shoulder and was afraid her legs were going to give out. Sharon sat behind her on her knees, her pale skin almost glowing in the faint light, her hair still perfectly in place. Sharon lower body was shielded behind Brenda’s, but Brenda could still see the black straps wrapped around Sharon’s hips and thighs. She felt another gush of wetness between her legs.

 

“Do you think you’re still ready for me?” It sounded almost like a threat, but Brenda hardly noticed. She wanted Sharon and she wanted her now.

 

“Yes,” she replied, her voice shaking,

 

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.” There was something to the way that Sharon said the word fuck that made Brenda want to jump her and fuck her through the mattress. The way it rolled off the older woman’s tongue, Sharon knew exactly how to convey the meaning of the word.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Brenda said, carefully pronouncing each word. She felt a smug smile tugging at her lips when she the look of arousal that passed over Sharon’s face when the curse word fell from her lips. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

 

Sharon’s eyes darkened and her lips parted, tongue flicking to wet her bottom lip. Brenda could see it took the woman a lot of self control to not immediately give in to Brenda’s wishes. Sharon moved closer to her, positioning the strap on at Brenda’s entrance, just pushing the tip inside. Brenda gasped, grasping the iron bar even tighter.

 

At an agonizingly slow pace Sharon entered Brenda with the thick toy, allowing her to stretch around it. Brenda groaned with every inch, whimpering every time a ridge entered her. She knew she’d be sore in the morning. She knew that tomorrow when she walked into the murder room, she’d still be able to feel Sharon between her legs. A small cry fell past her lips once the dildo was completely inside her and she could feel Sharon’s pelvis against her ass.

 

Sharon stayed like that for a moment, giving Brenda the chance to get used to her before she slowly withdrew the toy. Brenda felt herself shrink and stretch as each ridge moved past her opening. Brenda thought she would go insane. But losing her sanity was a small price to pay for this, for having Sharon fuck her.

 

Suddenly, without warning, Sharon quickly pushed the strap on inside her, much faster this time. Brenda cried out, her head snapping up as she tugged on the handcuffs, the metal digging into the skin of her wrists. They were going to leave marks, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All she was able to think about right now was Sharon, and the toy inside her and Sharon hands on her hips holding her in place.

 

Brenda needed Sharon to fuck her hard, but instead, she settled in a slow pace, one hand moving up Brenda’s back, before she slowly moved it back down, dragging her nails over her skin. It all felt so exquisitely good, but it wasn´t enough, Brenda needed more, she craved more, so much more.

 

“Please,” she begged, her voice rough. “Please, Sharon.”

 

“What do you want?” Sharon asked, sounding out of her breath, her voice just a bit lower than normal as she kept up her slow rhythm. “Tell me.”

 

“Fuck me harder,” Brenda said and it sounded like a plea, like her life depended on it. “Please, just harder.” She almost thanked God when Sharon gave into the her pleas and roughly thrust the dildo into her. She moaned, gripping the bar so tight, her knuckles turned white.

 

Sharon tightened her hold on her hips, digging her nails into her skin as she started fucking Brenda with one single purpose. Brenda’s breath came in hot, short bursts. The only sounds in the room were those of their mingled moaning and skin slapping against skin every time the toy filled Brenda completely. She was so wet, she could hear the strap on slide in and out of her.

 

She was so close, but no matter how good and hard Sharon fucked her, it wasn’t enough. If her hands had been free, she would have reached down between her legs and given herself that little extra touch that would have sent her over the edge. She knew yanking on the handcuffs won’t release her hands, but she tried anyway.

 

“Sharon, I need you to touch me,” Brenda panted, knowing she sounded desperate. Luckily Sharon knew what she needed and she slipped her hand between Brenda’s legs, seeking out Brenda’s aching clit, circling it with two fingers. Brenda bucked her hips when she felt herself almost tumble over the edge.

 

A few more thrust and a few flicks against her clit and she came, crying out Sharon’s name as the orgasm ripped through her body. She arched her back and threw her head back, every muscle in her body painfully tight as waves of pleasure rolled over her. The soft grunt she heard behind her, told her that Sharon was coming too.

 

The only thing still keeping her in this position were the handcuffs and Sharon’s hands on her hips. Her grip had loosened somewhat, but she was now slumped over Brenda’s back, her breath hot against Brenda’s back, their sweat covered skin sticking together. Once Sharon had come back to herself, she pulled the toy out of Brenda and moved off her, the sensation eliciting another small moan.

 

Brenda was still too dazed to speak, but she uttered a murmur of gratitude when Sharon reached for the key of the handcuffs and unlocked them. Brenda let herself fall on the pillow, slowly rubbing her chafed wrists as she rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Sharon open the fastenings of the harness and free herself of the leather straps. Carelessly she threw the entire thing on the floor where it landed with a thud.

 

Turning her head, Brenda was met with the sight of a gloriously naked Sharon Raydor, arching her back as she stretched her muscles, her slightly mussed hair fanned out on the pillow. When she had the feeling she could control her limbs again, Brenda rolled on top of Sharon and captured her lips in a slow kiss, just a gentle brushing of lips and tongues.

 

“Mmm, that was wonderful,” Brenda said, giving her another quick kiss.

 

“Was that what you wanted?” Sharon asked as she pushed a lock of Brenda’s blond hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as she did.

 

“Yes, it was. And so much more. Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure,” Sharon replied with a lazy smile. Brenda peeked over the edge of the bed, taking a look at the harness and the dildo that was attached to it. When Sharon had worn it, it had looked so sexy, but like this, it just looked sort of silly.

 

“Can I try that thing on you sometime?” she asked, curious to know what it would be like to have her hands free as fucked the captain. Sharon raised an eyebrow, but Brenda detected a playful glint in her eyes.

 

“We’ll see.”


End file.
